Sufrimientos de una madre
by Zenaida Kuchiki
Summary: Ruia esta embarazada de Ichigo quien le propuso matrimonio, ya estando en el altar el no acepta y asi comienzan los problemas para Rukia quien tendra que sacrificar su vida cada vez que pueda para proteger a su hijo de su nuevo enemigo.Mal summary, sorry.
1. No todo es como parece

Hola este fic lo hise en consecuencia de una terrible depresión! Y porque desde hace mucho tengo varias ideas de tragedia con respecto a la trama de este fic además estas ideas no me dejan actualizar MIS otros fics ¬¬ pero entiéndanme porfavor T.T soy apenas una semi-adolecente! xD Oh y Este **NO es un AU.**

* * *

><p>Un dia hermozo soleado una muchacha bajita con el cabello corto y negro estaba ansiosa sentada en la taza del baño miraba con suma cautela aquella prueba de embarazo pues se estaba sintiendo mal últimamente tenia como 1 mes de sentir aquello .Mientras que Ichigo estaba en el instituto dejando la nota de su padre de porque ellos iban a faltar (Ichi se negó a dejar a Ruki sola :D) .Isshin entro al cuarto de baño y vio a la pequeña shinigami sentada con sus rodillas abrazadas el se le acerco y toco su hombro ella rápidamente se levanto somnolienta<p>

-Rukia-chan ve y recuéstate yo te traeré la prueba después-Susurro cuidadosamente el Hombre pelinegro

-Mm no asi estoy bien gracias-contesto lo mas amable posible

-No dejare que ichigo se enoje conmigo por no cuidarte como mi tercera hija además todos en esta casa sabemos lo que pasa entre ustedes-

-Ah esta bien entonces-dijo sonriendo

-Veo que ambos están muy enamorados,-murmuro mas para si-Bien Rukia-chan puedes irte a descansar que estas muy pero muy palida, calma solo faltan 15 minutos si? Ahora ve!-

Rukia asintió y salió directo a el cuarto de Ichigo abrió la puerta y se recostó en la cama oh valla que si se sentía cansada y para mas Ichigo no la dejaba salir del Gigai según el era peligroso que en su estado matara Hollows

-Mmm como espero que sea….-decia quedándose dormida-sea…..positivo…-dijo contra la almohada

-Oh rukia-chan asi es es MUY positivo-susurro Isshin viendo la prueba en sus manos para luego ver desde el marco de la puerta a la futura madre de su nieto y esposa de su hijo

-PAPA!-grito desde abajo ichigo dando a entender que estaba en casa

-Shiiiiiiii cállate hijo idiota!-respondio silenciando el alboroto que había armado

-Lo siento como a seguido Rukia?-pregunto preocupado

-Bien-dijo sonriente –tenemos que hablar seriamente hijo-informo de su futura conversación

-Papa quiero pedirle a Rukia que se case conmigo-solto de pronto

-Ya era hora!-enfatizo-bien sígueme te dare algo-dijo asiéndole una señal para que le siguiese cosa que el pelinaranja iso

-Y bien viejo?-

-Ten-dijo dándole una cajita que anteriormente estaba detrás de el poster de Masaki en una caja fuerte

-Pero papa es de mama!-reclamo el muchacho

-Lo se idiota! Lo que pasa es que ella hubiese querido que le dieses a Rukia-chan su anillo!-iso razonar a su hijo

-Esta bien pero nose como decírselo!-

-Ya encontraras el momento hijo ya lo encontraras!-animo Isshin

Ichigo miro la cajita y subió para ver como seguía su Rukia entro silenciosamente a la habitación y la imagen que vio lo dejo maravillado y ahí estaba Rukia acostada boca abajo abrazando una almohada como si su vida dependiere de ello .El se acerco a ella de modo a quedar cara a cara el arrodillado

-Ejem-carraspeo de forma suave-Rukia Kuchiki quisieras ser mi esposa?-pregunto en susurro-no no así no-

-Mmmm-se removió ella entre sueños

-Ahora si! Mi luz quieres casarte conmigo?-intento de nuevo sin embargo sintió que ella se burlaría por ser demasiado "cursi" , pero en vez de seguir intentando tomo entre sus muñecas la pequeña mano de ella y con cuidado coloco el anillo en su dedo y allí se quedo contemplándola dormir por unos momentos…..

-Ichi-nii cuando planeas decírselo, cuando este despierta, claro-apunto su hermana Karin

-No lo se Karin pero será mejor que la deje descansar-dijo saliendo de su habitación

-Claro Ichi-nii eso es obvio bueno espero que ambos estén felices juntos pasa una feliz semana nos vemos Adiós!-se despidió Karin dejando a Ichigo confundido

-Oe Karin que tú te irás a algún lado?-pregunto saliendo de la habitación para

-Si Ichi-nii no te lo dijo el viejo?-contesto confundida-Bueno de seguro al Idiota de nuestro padre se le a de ver olvidado con tanta emoción que tiene en fin iré con Yuzu a donde unas amigas del campamento regresaremos dentro de unas semanas así que cuídense los tres!-se despidió Karin haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo dicho

-Uh? Bueno cuídense las dos!-grito ya cuando estaban en el auto

-Mmm uhg malditas nauseas-susurro Rukia abrazando mas la almohada cuando sintió que su dedo era prisionero de algo-Umm? Que es esto?-dijo viendo con más atención la joya en su dedo cuando recordó lo que Ichigo le había mencionado sobre una boda

-Sera que el intenta..?- no termino su pregunta cuando observo a Ichigo en el marco de la puerta dirigiendo su vista a ella

-Hola enana perezosa como te has sentido?-pregunto

-Como crees Idiota estoy mejor que nunca!-expreso con sorna

-Tsk yo queriendo ser un novio ejemplar y tú me lo arruinas-

-Calla Baka! Uhgg…-Murmuro por lo bajo-Dime qué es esto en mi dedo?-le pregunto directamente

-_Oh que estúpido soy no le quite el anillo-se maldijo por dentro-_N-nada Enana-

-Oh si no soy Idiota sabes dime porque esta esto en MI dedo!-pregunto de nuevo pero con un tono burlesco sabía que si presionaba a Ichigo el lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos

-Oh Diablos enana! Quería pedirte que fueses mi esposa pero como siempre lo arruinas todo!-grito ya fastidiado

-Si quiero-respondió olvidando que le había dicho "enana"

-Eh?-enserio Ichigo era un Idiota

-Que si quiero baka!-grito ella

-O.O-cara de Ichigo

-Quieres que te golpee Imbécil!-dijo sentándose en la cama

-…..- media hora después…

PLAAASH!

-Auch porque me pegas enana!-se quejo

-Porque llevo casi media hora gritándote que si quiero ser TU esposa!-

-Uh? Oh!-al fin había entendido

-Y le dirás a los chicos?-pregunto Rukia sabiendo que Ichigo le había ocultado su relación a sus amigos inclusive ella no entendía pero algunos capitanes y tenientes sabían sobre su relación hasta el Capitán General y su Nii-sama lo sabían! La pregunta aquí era porque Ichigo no se lo dijo a sus amigos?

-Mmm hasta la boda se enteraran-contesto secamente

-Porque?-murmuro

Porque que?-

-Porque se lo ocultamos a Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Keigo y a todos los demás!-

-Ahh quiero que sea una, una sorpresa para _todos_-respondió

-Pero casi todos de la Sociedad de Almas saben! Porque aquí no se los quieres decir!-grito Rukia haciendo una nueva pelea pero esta ya era más seria

-Eso es diferente todos ellos YA están muertos y aquí TODOS están vivos!-grito enojado

Eso en cierto modo le dolió a la shinigami ya que por defecto ella también estaba muerta y el dijo **todos** incluyéndola a ella

-…..-no dijo nada por el nudo que sentía en la garganta

Ichigo al ver a su "novia" en ese estado comenzó a intentar disculparse pero como ella no le escuchaba decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia como el no era un hombre de palabras si no de hechos comenzó a besarla de forma suave cosa que logro que a ella se le pasara el "enojo"

-Ufff bien descansa enana-susurro besándole la frente a una Rukia muy profundamente dormida para dejarla sobre su cama

Cuando salió de la habitación su padre estaba hablando por teléfono ya cuando termino se dirigió asia Ichigo y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el

-Bien es hora Hijo-dijo sentándose en la mesa

-Estas muy raro Viejo verde demasiado serio para ser tu mismo-dijo en tono desconcertado el pelinaranja

-PENSE QUE ERAS GAY! OH QUERIDA MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO IDIOTA ES YA TODO UN HOMBRE Y ADEMAS NOS DARA NIETOS!-grito a todo pulmon cuando salto al poster de Masaki forever

-Viejo Verde me asustaste y yo nunca e sido Gay!-se defendió dándole un golpe en la cara a su padre cosa que el esquivo fácilmente y le dio una patada a su hijo mandándolo a sentarse a la mesa de nuevo

-´Bien ahora si Hijo Idiota hablaremos en serio-dijo sentándose para hablar con el se estuvieron ambos sentados hablando sobre la paternidad como ser un buen esposo y los nervios cuando da a luz la esposa y cuando se toma la decisión de decir si acepto

-Espero que todo te alla quedado claro Hijo porque si cometes un error no solo ella te odiara sino que la mitad de la SS y casi todos los que te conocen incluyéndonos a mi y tus hermanas-advirtio

-Mmm-sono un poco nervioso y frustrado –Esta bien…-

-Ahora lo de la boda ya no te preocupes eso ya lo tengo cubierto ya dentro de tres semanas estará todo listo de hecho adivina quien será el padre que los unira en santo matrimonio?-cuestiono con una gran sonrisa

-Uh? Supongo que seras tu- ¬¬ expreso un poco fastidiado ya que su padre pocas veces se ponía serio en ese tipos de cosas-Espero que te pongas serio y formal Viejo Verde-

-Oh no te preocupes todo sea por los tres!-exclamo emocionado

-_De nuevo dice los tres! Acaso estará de metiche en todo lo que hagamos ella y yo!-pensó algo alarmado_

_**Continuara…..**_

* * *

><p><em>HOLA!<em>

Si como les explique alla arriba asi es! En el siguiente capitulo será la boda ire directamente a la boda porque esas ideas me están matando! =l me dejan un review? Aunque sea para pegarme! Oh y advierto talvez en este fic ODIEN a Ichi al igual que a mi por hacer sufrir a todos xD(mucho spoiler hice con el titulo y las notas) Ichigo aquí será un verdadero Idiota ù.ú review? Si xfavorsito!

Y OJO:

NO todo es como parece, en los siguientes capítulos querrán matarme ò.ó pero yo lo hare con ustedes Wuajajajaj xD cof cof ejem

Se despide la loca autora Kuchikii-san n.n


	2. La boda

Hola! Grazias por los reviews!

**Bleach es de Kubo Tite NO mio, **_SI fuese mio habría mucho Ichiruki y Rukia seria una mujer super poderosa! XD_

* * *

><p>Era el fabuloso dia Todos estaban listos exceptuando al querido pelinaranja quien estaba mas nervioso que nunca no sabia que lo que haría afectaría a la Shinigami a un nivel extremo tampoco sabia lo que el mismo pensaba hacer ,no estaba seguro de nada solo de una cosa y eso le iba a traer demasiadas consecuencias a ambos mas que todo a la mujer que ingresaba con su Hermano vestida de un Lindo vestido de bodas blanco era de tirantes y el belo era de tela fina<p>

Caminaba con elegancia asia el, ella llevaba una sonrisa que le hacia lucir muy hermosa cosa que a muchos les daba ganas de gritar en ese mismo instante que se oponían a ese matrimonio incluyendo al mismísimo Ishida

-Queridos hermanos, Shinigamis, arrancares y humanos estamos aquí reunidos para reunir a Kuchiki Rukia y a Kurosaki Ichigo en sagrado matrimonio…-comenzo con la ceremonia Isshin

-O vamos saltese!-gritaron varias personas(incluyéndome)

-OK! Kuchiki Rukia aceptas casarte con mi hijo Idiota! Aceptas cuidarlo, amarlo, hacerlo hombre cada que te plasca y respetarlo-

-Si acepto-contesto de forma elegante ya que Byakuya estaba presente no podía hablar con libertad

-Y tu querido Hijo Idiota! Aceptas amar, respetar, hacerme abuelo, cuidar y _ser le fiel_ a Kuchiki Rukia?-pregunto

-Uh? mmm-oh es enserio todos querían matarlo inclusive Rukia se moría de vergüenza por semejante respuesta acaso el no estaba seguro?

Solto las muñecas de Rukia y miro al publico nervioso observo cada rincón de la Iglesia estaba en problemas TODOS estaban presentes inclusive Karin había regresado antes con Yuzu la hermana de pelo negro le miraba con seriedad mientras que Yuzu tenia ojitos soñadores

-Yo….-

-_Vamos! Ichigo no hagas una estupidez-pensaba Rukia con un sonrojo_

_-__**Porque demonios no dices que SI ACEPTAS Y YA!-grito su hollow interior**_

_**-**__No te metas Hollow estúpido!-_

_**-Rey de pacotilla ojala hagas lo que pensaste hacer que juro que poseeré tu cuerpo y te humillare delante de la reina!-amenazaba Ogichi(**_N/A: ya ven hasta el hollow le reclama!)

-Maldicion Ichigo responde!-le susurro su padre quien sudaba frio por la mirada de Byakuya

-Yo….. yo….-

-Tu…. Tu…-le imito Rukia

-Yo…..-

-Diablos Kurosaki contesta de una reverenda vez!-grito Renji desde su lado el llevaba los anillos

-Si maldita sea!-gritaron todos

-Esta bien! YO NO acepto desposarme con Kuchiki Rukia!-grito dejando en SHOCK a todos incluso a su padre

Rukia quien prácticamente estaba frente a Ichigo abrió la boca solo para decir-q-que?-

Byakuya quien fue el único que ni se inmuto le puso a Rukia una mano en la frente y dio en el clavo por lo que había pensado la pobre estaba muy fría era presa de los nervios mas fuertes del mundo

Unohana quien ya sabia de el estado de ella se puso a la par y en ese momento Rukia se desconecto de todo cayo inconsiente en los brazos de su Nii-sama

Ichigo que observo todo eso desde a entrada de la Iglesia con los ojos mas que abiertos se pregunto-_ella estaba?-pensó-no no puede ser! Que hice! Ella no puede estarlo, ella es fuerte y si lo estuviera se desmayaria y alguien le ayudaría!-__**Pero eso es lo que exactamente están haciendo! Ichigo eres un verdadero estúpido!-reclamo su Hollow**__ – _

-Pero…-

Byakuya dirigió su mirada asia el culpable de que su hermana estuviera en ese estado , Ichigo sudo frio casi todos lo miraban y ella a pesar de estar siendo atendida por Unohana asia el esfuerzo de mirarlo a los ojos todos salian dándole golpes en los hombros cuando pasaban a su lado otros que eran los que mas conocían a Rukia se quedaron dispersos a su alrededor observo a su padre que estaba discutiendo con Byakuya, Renji tenia a Rukia ahora en sus brazos y Karin y Yuzu, Karin tenia los puños apretados se levanto y fue directo asia el al igual que Tatsuki lo golpeo en la cara y luego de darle una mirada de decepcion se alejaban Yuzu estaba llorando al lado de Rukia acaso todos se habían dado cuenta de el estado de ella? Todos menos el mismo?

Ukitake y Kyoraku intentaban calmar a su capitán general para que no asesinara a nadie, y finalmente sus amigos todos lo miraban con tremendo dolor todos ellos se fueron menos Ishida

-Puedo hablar contigo Kurosaki?-pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos los ojos de Uryu parecían garras en ese momento

-C-claro-contesto

-Bien pero necesito hablar contigo en otro lado ya que aquí todos quieren matarte y no creas que yo tampoco quiero hacerlo-dijo jalándolo de la camisa hasta llevarlo a un parque que estaba cerca

-Porque lo hiciste?-

-N-no lo se Ishida simplemente no quería hacerlo-

-Pero para eso debe de haber una razón no crees?-

-No quiero amarrarme a ser capitán tampoco quiero tener tantas responsabilidades-

-Oh entonces porque le pateaste el trazero a toda la SS por segunda vez! Veo que no sirvió de nada todo tu esfuerzo y ahora solo mira en todos los problemas que se encontrara Kuchiki-

-Ja ella no tendrá ningún problema se libero de un Idiota como yo-

-Lastima todos nosotros ya sabíamos que tu y ella tenían una relación amorosa lo único que no entiendo es porque no nos lo dijiste?-

-Inoue-contesto secamente

-Oh MI novia dices?-

-Q-que ella es tu novia?-

-Así es Kurosaki, ella te dijo lo que sentía asia ti verdad? Y por eso dejaste a Kuchiki pensaste en todas tus conveniencias con Orihime-san- dijo con cierta amargura-te habrias enterado antes si no estuvieses pensando en que es mejor para "todos" siempre!

-Eso no es ciert-to-

-NO suenas seguro de nada, y no te hagas lose! Pensaste Inoue esta viva! Inoue es normal! Inoue es linda! Inoue es la mujer soñada para cualquiera!-

-No sabes lo que dices Ishida-

-Ishida-kun vámonos porfavor- pidio Inoue sin ver a Ichigo

-Claro Orihime-san solo quiero preguntarle una ultima cosa a Kurosaki-

-Esta bien entonces te espero por alla Ishida-kun-le mostro unas vancas en el parque antes de irse

-Bien Kurosaki que harias si a Kuchiki la amenazan con algo de importancia, con algo que estaría dispuesta hasta a perder su vida por proteger ese "algo"?-expreso Ishida antes de irse con su novia

-Seguramente intentaría arreglar toda la estupidez que arme-contesto con los puños apretados y con la cabeza gacha

Dentro de la Iglesia Rukia ya se encontraba consiente de todo lo ocurrido estaba sentada en las gradas de la Iglesia ya no tenia el vestido estaba en un vestido azul

-Te sientes bien Rukia?-pregunto Renji

-Si-contesto fríamente

-Lo lamento-se diculpo por su dolor

-Eh? Porque lo sientes Idiota tu no as hecho nada!-le dijo con molestia

-Pero pensé que estabas mal! Y me contestas asi! Jamás termine de comprenderte ni cuando estaba en el Rukongai!-exclamo indignado

-Si estoy mal pero no boy a dejar que esto me afecte demasiado-

-Pero te desmayaste-

-No importa, realmente nose ni porque me desmaye escuche como Ichigo dijo que no y observe como se marcho después de eso sentí que todo me daba vueltas y todo se volvió oscuro-explico

-Oh entonces es por lo otro….-dijo cabizbajo

-Vamos que te pasa Renji tu no actuas asi?-

-Es que… no lo entenderías-dijo acostándose en las gradas

-Vamos no por nada somos mejores amigos Idiota! Recuerda lo que te prometi en el Rukongai!

_Flahs Back_

_-Rukia-susurro el pequeño Renji acostado en la grama_

_-Umm que quieres baka?-dijo una niña colgada de una rama de un árbol_

_-Ahh no me asustes asi Rukia!-se quejo-prometamos algo sI?-_

_-Claro el que quieres que prometamos?-_

_-Ser siempre los mejores amigos y siempre apoyarnos en todo-_

_-Lo prometo-dijo levantando la mano al cielo estrellado_

_-Yo también lo prometo-dijo imitándola cuando paso una estrella fugaz_

_Fin flash back_

-Uh como la voy a olvidar! Si esa misma noche me diste una paliza de los mil demonios!-

-Tu te lo buscaste, y si lo entendería imaginate que te digan que no en tu boda-dijo acostándose a su lado-no hay cosa peor o si?-expreso cerrando sus ojos mientras tenia una sonrisa melancolica

-No actúes asi-ordeno Renji

-Así como?-pregunto confundida

-Como que si lo que acaba de suceder no te importara-

-Sabes que es mi forma de evadir las cosas que me hieren-

-No eso no es cierto cuando Shiba Kaien murió tu te convertiste en una persona melancólica y distante tanto que te estabas haciendo igual a mi taicho-

-…..-Rukia se quedo sin palabras

-Así es no quiero que eso pase al principio te comportaste normal pero con el pasar del tiempo te hacías mas inalcanzable para mi te encerraste en tu mundo interno una vez lo recuerdo muy bien-

-No no lo digas-

-Oh si lo diré quiero que llores Rukia quiero que descargues todo ese dolor se que eres fuerte pero no por siempre tendrás esos sentimientos no quiero que vivas una eternidad sufriendo or culpa de ese bastardo-

-Renji te lo suplico no sigas-

-Ya te dije! Hare que llores a mares!...-y asi fue tal y como el lo dijo ella lloro y lloro paso como una semana siendo lo que mas odiaba un ser débil ante todo pero después de todo algún dia lo haría cierto?

…..Meses después de lo de la boda…...

-Papa ya te dije nose que me paso! Maldita sea!-gritaba Ichigo

-Hijo eres un reverendo Idiota no sabes a cuantos hiciste daño!-

-Así yo que sepa solo heri a Rukia no a nadie mas!-

-A claro sabes que hay una tercera persona verdad! Si lo sabes nose como ara ella para explicarle el porque ella es una madre soltera!-

-Oh claro Rukia tiene a muchos Imbeciles tras ella puede hacerlo sola!-

-Así que fueron tus estúpidos celos después de todo! Sabes yo era como tu pero yo no deje nunca a tu madre asi sola en el altar y esperando un hijo!-

-De todos modos cual es el problema ella puede abortar y volver conmigo si quiere! Yo no la estoy obligando a nada solamente no estoy listo para ser padre y mucho menos para casarme!

-Entonces porque le pediste matrimonio Idiota? Si hubiese sabido que harias eso nunca te hubiera dado la sortija de tu madre!-

-Yo no te la pedi! Tu me la diste por tu voluntad!-

-Oh y además gritas al mundo que si quiere puede eliminar el fruto de su "amor" y puede volver contigo! Suenas como un simple bastardo que busca solo placer y no busca amor!-

-Callate ya viejo todos ustedes no saben nada!-

-Ya basta ambos-Grito Karin ya harta de la situación sabia que su padre solo actuaba como un estúpido pero que no lo era y Ichigo el había cambiado mucho desde que había comensado a tener novias y la ultima fue Rukia quien fue la ganadora del premio mayor!

-Ufff-suspiro Isshin-Lo siento Karin no me volverá a pasar-

-Ni a mi-

-Bien me alegra papa ben conmigo tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-

-Claro Ichigo sube y ya no bajes porfavor-

-Esta bien-

-De que tenemos que hablar Karin?-

-De Rukia-chan-

-Vamos entonces a la cocina ahí podremos platicar bien-

-Bueno ya estamos aquí asi que recuerdas cuando Rukia-chan se fue papa?-

-Si no fue hace mucho esta casa se a transformado en un caos y todos emos cambiado para mal-

-Exacto tenemos que hablar con ella para que regrese y asi tu lleves sus cuidados-

-Mmm nolose seguramente Unohana-san los lleva y ya oiste a tu hermano "ella puede abortar y volver conmigo" el problema de Ichigo es que presentia el embarazo por eso iso lo que todos vimos-

-Oh papa no intentes justificarlo-comento indignada

-No lo justifico pero mejor vámonos el Idiota nos a de estar intentando escuchar que te parece si vamos a hablar al departamento de Rukia-chan ase mucho que nosotros tres no la vemos agamole una visita-

-Bien solo le dire a Yuzu que le deje comida a Ichi-nii y asi nos vamos-

Al fin después de dos meses ellos tres tendrían la oportunidad de ir donde ella donde Rukia quien se había alejado de todos y solo vivía ella y Renji en ese peuqeño departamento después de todo ella tendría que esperar nueve meses en el Gigai ya después ella se podría ir a SS con su hijo para siempre…

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

Como yo soy una spoliadora sin control en este fic el siguiente capitulo se vera la decisión de Rukia sobre su hijo/a y veremos a Isshin mas enojado que nunca creo que este fic esta demasiado OCC o OC no se como se escribe pero saben a lo que me refiero sobre eso estoy intentando no hacerlo asi pero es un mal necesario….. cada vez mas hago el capitulo mas largo que horror!

Review?

Kuchikii-san


	3. El comienzo de los problemas

Hola de nuevo! E aquí yo con MI historia "depresiva" , e de serles sincera me siento decepcionada me han copiado una idea que tenía planeada desde hace mucho (estaba en mi perfil) pero debido a que alguien me la gano no la publicare y prefiero utilizar esa idea para un nuevo fic Ichiruki . (que solo será en un capitulo) x/

_**Bleach no es mío es de Kubo Tite**_

* * *

><p>Isshin, Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki se dirigían Asia el departamento de la shinigami llamada Kuchiki Rukia pero en vez de recibirles ella les recibió Renji ya que a ella le estaban haciendo los chequeos<p>

-Hola! Pasen pasen-decia Renji cuando abrió la puerta

-Gracias donde esta Rukia-chan?-

-Oh en este momento está con Unohana-taicho en la tienda Urahara-

-Uh? Qué bien y ella como se ha sentido abarai-san?-

-Respecto a qué?-pregunto

-Primero como se ha sentido con el embarazo?-pregunto Isshin a Renji

-Mmmm sobre eso esta mas o menos algunas veces se pone mejor o otras está demasiado distante-contesto

Toc toc toc….

-Quien es?-grito Renji desde la entrada

-Obvio que yo Idiota! Nadie más viene!-

-Uff ven lo que les digo-bufo

-Al fin a…bres-dijo Rukia entrando a su departamento se quedo unos instantes shockeada mientras observaba a las visitas

-Hola Rukia-chan-dijeron los tres Kurosakis al ver a la futura madre en la entrada

-Hola-contesto secamente

-Necesitamos hablar contigo Rukia-chan-pidió Karin

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho Rukia-chan-dijo Unohana apareciendo tras Rukia

La pelinegra bajo la mirada y apretó los puños-N-no estoy segura de hacerlo-contesto insegura

-Solo piénsalo bien por favor-suplico poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica en modo de consuelo

-Está bien lo pensare-dijo ocultando sus ojos entre su cabello para ocultar sus ojos inseguros y opacos

-Eso me alivia un poco no me gustaría que pasara pero si tu lo deseas no puedo hacer nada..-murmuro-Cuídate por favor estaré unos momentos en la Tienda Urahara para confirmar tu decisión-informo despidiéndose

-Rukia-chan?-pregunto Karin al ver a la pelinegra medio Ida

-Ah? Si?-

-Al parecer no estás muy bien-dijo Isshin cerrando los ojos para volver abrirlos después-Necesitamos hablar sobre él o ella-expreso dándole suma importancia al asunto y al mismo tiempo causando que ella se pusiese más nerviosa

-….-No sabía que contestar

-Nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarte en todo lo que vayas a necesitar con el bebe-

-Gracias-dijo levantando la mirada-Pero no estoy muy segura de seguir con esto…..-

-Maldición!-grito Ichigo desde su cuarto dándole un gran golpe al armario

-Ichigo baka-salio Kon un poco deprimido el ya se había enterado de lo que paso con su Nee-san y no se lo tomo muy bien cuando ella le dijo que se iba a marchar

-Y ahora a ti que rayos te pasa?-

-Nee-san se fue-contesto lloroso

-Tu también bienes a restregármelo en la cara! No crees que ya es suficiente todos no me quieren ni ver!-grito ya bastante frustrado

-Si pero tú no pasas por lo que ella está pasando! Tú no sabes cuánto desearía ser tu para estar con la Nee-san por toda mi vida! Eres un Imbécil sabes nadie deseo nada para que no se casaran hasta el maldito peli-rojo aquel de los tatuajes se rindió al ver que ella solo tenía ojos para ti!-Grito el pequeño león ya llorando

-Diablos Kon si tanto problema hay con el supuesto hijo que ella espera lo solucionare! Pero después no te arrepientas de haberme gritado tu también-grito saliendo de su cuerpo dejando a Kon encargado

-Q-que?-emitió hasta que observo los ojos de Ichigo ardiendo en furia-Oh si te atreves a hacerle hago a la Nee-san te matare!-exclamo tomándolo del cuello

-Tu ni nadie me va a detener! Yo hare lo que se me dé la gana con ella y de una vez por todas terminare con esto-expreso saliendo con shumpo en dirección donde se encontraba ella Rukia Kuchiki la que alguna vez quiso como esposa….

-Papa! Rápido vámonos!-grito Karin alarmada

-Eh? Porque?-pregunto

-Ichi-nii viene a toda velocidad Asia acá!-

-QUE! ADIOS RUKIA-CHAN! NOS LLEVAREMOS AL IMBECIL LEJOS!-grito

-I-ichigo viene?-dijo al aire totalmente palida-Maldicion…..-

-RUKIA DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS-grito Ichigo ya en la entrada del departamento

-Maldito bastardo no dejare que te le acerques!-grito Renji golpeándolo con Zabimaru

-NO TE METAS SI NO QUIERES MORIR TU TAMBIEN!-grito golpeando a Renji dejándolo fuera de combate por la fuerza que utilizo

-SAL DE AQUÍ HIJO IDOTA!-le grito su padre mandándolo a volar unos metros Isshin desenfundo su Zanpackuto para hacer retroceder a su hijo a toda costa el sabía que Ichigo explotaría y intentaría algo que se arrepentiría de por vida

-Rukia-chan vamos-le decían a la pelinegra que no sabía qué hacer, al ver a la ojivioleta/azul en ese estado Karin tomo el brazo de ella y la saco del departamento lo más rápido que pudo

-Que pasa?-pregunto saliendo de shock

-Solo corre después te lo explico Rukia-chan-dijo Karin

Ellas corrían a todo dar aunque la Kuchiki comenzaba a cansarse, pararon en seco al ver la cabellera naranja de Ichigo frente a el tenia su insignia de Shinigami Sustituto en la mano y su Zampackuto estaba en su espalda como siempre

Karin que presentía lo que su hermano quería realizar se puso frente a Rukia mientras en la golpeaba con la Insignia para sacarla de su cuerpo,

-Ichi-nii no lo hagas!-ese fue el último grito de Karin antes de salir disparada hacia un árbol por suerte Tatsuki iba pasando por la escena y logro atraparla comenzó a correr hacia donde Urahara

-VEZ LO QUE CAUSAS!-le grito Ichigo a Rukia

-Que demonios hice yo!-le pregunto enojada

-POR TU CULPA TODOS ME ODIAN, POR TI GOLPEE A MI HERMANA!-le grito colérico pego un salto y llego frente a Rukia ella solo atino a correr

No sabía a dónde la dirigían sus piernas, solo sabía que corría por que Ichigo la perseguía jamás se imagino que todo eso pasaría finalmente el uso todos pasos de shumpo y se coloco a su lado Rukia se cubrió con la mano izquierda la cara mientras que con la derecha sujetaba su abultado vientre entonces viene Ichigo y la golpea con su insignia de ahí Salió volando Rukia en forma de Shinigami –Kuso…-Mascullo la embarazada totalmente adolorida

-Que demonios quieres que haga para que dejes de comportarte tan impulsivamente!-le pregunto ella hecha una bola de nervios

-Abortar!-Le grito fuera de si

-N-nani?-dijo shockeada

-Tal y como escuchas Rukia puedes hacer eso y así volver a la normalidad y regresar conmi-fue interrumpido por una furiosa mirada llorosa de Karin quien tenía una katana en mano apuntándole al cuello a Ichigo, ella vestía de shinigami el nombrado se asusto al verla

-Q-que demonios?-dijo sin aliento Ichigo al ver a su hermanita apuntándole sin ninguna duda

-Karin-chan por favor no hagas nada…-pidió Rukia viéndole seriamente

Cuando de repente Renji y Isshin aparecieron reteniendo a Ichigo para que no cometiera semejante locura

-Vete Rukia/Rukia-chan-dijeron al unisonó los dos hombres al liberar su energía espiritual, Karin al observar esto tomo la mano de Rukia y la jalo corriendo lejos de Karakura

-Adonde vamos Karin?-pregunto la pelinegra al ver a la pequeña Kurosaki alejarse de lo que conocía

-A un lugar seguro, papa y Abarai están reteniéndolo pero no creo que aguanten mucho así que me largo contigo…-le dijo con mirada seria cuando sintió la mano de ella alejarse, ambas estaban en una mansión abandonada

- Karin tienes que regresar…..yo ya he tomado mi decisión y te juro Ichigo no ha interferido en ella, tal vez todo sea mejor si nunca-Karin la corto con una mirada de sorpresa y decepción

-No me digas que piensas hacerlo-dijo en tono molesto, a lo que la aludida bajo la mirada-Bien si quieres hacerlo haz lo que se te plazca pero no vengas diciendo nada después ya que yo quiero conocerlo-le dijo apuntando su vientre-y si planeas hacerlo ve donde Ichi-nii el te hará el favor..-le dijo marchándose decepcionada

-….-Ella no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar lentamente Asia karakura mas específicamente Asia el Almacén Urahara donde le ayudaría Unohana Retsu

Pero ella no se esperaba que Ichigo apareciera justo en frente de ella apuntándole con su Zampakuto al cuello, el estaba jadeando notablemente cansado por la batalla anterior contra su padre y amigo Renji

-Ya sabes que hacer…..-susurro jadeante el

Ella lo estaba pensando aun no estaba totalmente segura si eso fuese lo mejor pero una parte de ella le decía a gritos que no lo hiciese no sabía que era lo que la hacía dudar tanto, ella lo observo de terminantemente

-No tiene caso que sigas…..-dijo ella firmemente a lo que él se quedo sorprendido-Antes…..pensaba hacerlo pero ahora me doy cuenta que no me estoy dando una oportunidad…-

-Y piensas seguir?...-pregunto calmado

-La respuesta es Obvia…-dijo ella mientras sacaba su Zampackuto

-Entonces no me queda otra opción!-grito él mientras atacaba a la mujer que una vez le demostró cuanto la amaba

aci ambos comenzaron una batalla ardua, ella notablemente estaba muy cansada pero no cedía ni un solo paso, en un ataque ella se descuido e Ichigo logro que ella tirara su katana lejos por un momento Ichigo se detuvo y la observo

De Esos labios rosados salían jadeos acelerados, observo las muñecas de ella sangraban al igual que una de sus piernas el instintivamente bajo su mirada y observo sus manos llenas de sangre de **ella-**Que estoy haciendo?- pensó el horrorizado

A rukia no le quedaban muchas fuerzas que digamos, su vista comenzaba a nublársele y temblaba de vez en cuando su lucha contra Ichigo había durado más de lo que pensaba, agradecía en parte que él nunca le allá hecho un golpe mortal para perder a su bebe pero tenía que detener todo rápido si no quería lamentarse después pero una especie de luz la cegó dejándola inconsciente en brazos de Unohana

Ichigo estaba atónito observo como Unohana le miraba con decepción, para luego mirar a Rukia con dolor, luego Urahara apareció ante él con una mirada seria le lanzo un Bakudo y lo dejo inmóvil como lo hiso la enana la primera vez que lo vio

Unohana se llevo a Rukia con ayuda de Yoruichi,Mientras que el tendedero se sentaba en una roca cerca de el

-Sabes que esto le afectara de gran manera al crecimiento del bebe cierto?-

-No sé a que te refieres Urahara-san-

-Como eres un terco aprenderás las cosas a las malas, realmente no entiendo tu actitud con Kuchiki-san pero sabes que pagaras las consecuencias más adelante, dejando esto de lado el bebe que lleva kuchi-Ichigo lo corto con una oración llena de veneno

-No me digas nada de eso porque no me importa ni me importara nunca-

-Aun así te lo diré, el bebe tenía que haberse criado dentro del Gigai para tener un cuerpo humano como el tuyo pero tú ya nos dificultaste un poco las cosas, por tu culpa ella será sometida a grandes problemas además de estar estrictamente vigilada por Unohana-san para ver que no presente ninguna complicación, lastima por ti Kurosaki-san tus acciones no bastaron para acabar con la vida de tu bebe…pero no creas que ella bajara la guardia de hecho nadie lo hará-le dijo levantándose para marcharse pero Ichigo susurro algo que solo Urahara escucho

-No te preocupes ella estará bien al igual que tu hijo, puedes irte hoy mismo si lo deseas-

Él le miro con gratitud-Gracias Urahara-san, pero necesito intentar arreglar las cosas principalmente con mi familia y amigos

-Está bien pero solo te dejare marchar a Hueco Mundo, así que no esperes que te deje ir a la SS porque aun no confió lo suficiente en ti para dejarte marchar de nuevo como antes Kurosaki-san-le dijo antes de desaparecer con un Shumpo

Ya en la tienda lejos de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente Rukia se encontraba acostada en un futon temblando y muy fría

-Unohana usted la podrá restablecer cierto?-le dijo Yoruichi un poco asustada

-Claro solo ai que esperar unos minutos-dijo ella y exactamente pasaron unos 20 minutos y Rukia ya estaba bien

-Bien tendré que esperar a que me dé una respuesta para poder irme en paz de aquí ya que el capitán general puede sospechar que estoy aquí sin su consentimiento-le dijo Unohana abriendo una puerta Senkaimon

-N-no es necesario que espere mi respuesta-dijo débilmente Rukia abriendo sus ojos lentamente-P..orq..ue Si quiero ser mama-susurro dándoles una sonrisa que por el momento no se volvería a ver en un tiempo

-Así se habla Kuchiki Rukia-dijo Unohana desapareciendo

-Estas consiente que cuando llegues a Soul Society tendras demasiados problemas, y posiblemente te obliguen a aceptar muchas cosas….-dijo Yoruichi viendo a la mujer de 6 meses de embarazo

-Si estoy conciente de ello pero no me voy a rendir, si algo es lo que e aprendido de esto es a nunca rendirme ante nada-dijo ella con una mirada de determinación

-Bien, quiero que sepas que intentare ayudarte en lo que me sea posible-le dijo Yoruichi sonriéndole

-Eso era lo que queríamos oir-dijeron Kurosaki Karin y Kurosaki Isshin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Nosotros también ayudaremos-le dijo Isshin levantándole el dedo pulgar en motivos de hacerle saber que la apoyarían..

Ella simplemente sonrió, sabía que cuando llegara a la SS todo se le vendría encima, en total era el comienzo de una terrible tormenta…..

To be Continued….

* * *

><p>Aja! Para que vean q se ingles xD Bien nose porque pero quería escribir mas, en este capitulo e estado muy indecisa y también no e podido concentrarme bien ya que estoy leyendo el Diario de Ana Frank realmente cuando ella empezó a escribir su Diario tenia la misma edad que yo tengo y pues su carácter y pensamiento siento que soy parecida o similar a ella, pienso que no merecía morir T.T dejando eso de ladito! Le agradesco Los reviews a:<p>

**Koral Kurosaki** siii Ichi es un Bakamono! pero ya veras que sucedera en la historia gracias por leer y comentar :D

**sumire **Gracias, me gusta que te guste mi fic (?) gracias por comentarlo

**Nany Kuchiki **tenme paciencia xfavor tenia pensarlo hacerlo de hecho en el siguiente capitulo sucederan muchas cosas ;D

**kya** Lamento no aberte agradecido por ser la primera en dejarme un review te lo agradesco espero que sigas leyendo el fic =) y NO una emboscada noo! xD kiero morir sin dolor si?

**key-18 **ja! se que lo lees aunque no lo comentes! gracias por leerlo me tenias hasta los dias contados xD pero calma ya deje aqui el capitulo! :DDD

Review?

Kuchikii-san


	4. La decision de la central de los 46

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Si mucho tiempo desaparecida no? Bueno no tengo muy buenas excusas, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo Kiaaa! Ya pronto será mi cumple (el 11 d enero) Cumplire 14 bien eso a nadie le importa xD

Sinceramente Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

><p>Muy bien se sentía horrible ser su Zampackuto en este momento su dueña estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y eso no le ayudaba y mucho menos le agradaba porque estar embarazada de una mini zampackuto, estar lejos del amor de su vida y estar en una pinche ventisca todo los días en su hermoso pero ahora convertido a tormentoso mundo, vamos su dueña por lo visto no iba a cambiar de ánimo ya que nunca se le aparecia-<em>Quizas sigue avergonzada conmigo?-<em> se pregunto la hermosa dama, aunque técnicamente Rukia ya se le había olvidado lo que paso con Sode hace meses antes que saliera embarazada, o tal vez si lo recordaba pero como tan nerviosa que estaba no lograba pensar con claridad, al diablo con eso no era tiempo para estar recordando tonterías tenia que darle fortaleza y hacerle saber que no estaba sola

-_Rukia-sama cálmese yo estoy con usted- Hablo Sode-chan_

_-No puedo Sode No Shirayuki, tengo miedo de las consecuencias y de tan solo pensar en lo que nos harán comienzo a temblar- confeso Rukia_

_-Aun así usted sabe que no está sola muchos la apoyan y le aseguro que los de la sala 46 no podrán hacernos algo malo si tenemos a muchos de nuestro lado-_

_-Tienes Razón debo ser fuerte por todos-le dijo con un tono melancólico la última palabra_

-Rukia-chan Kisuke y yo ya estamos listos para irnos contigo a la SS-Le dijo Yoruichi sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Está bien vámonos-dijo Rukia levantándose del futon con sus ojos obscurecidos, cosa que hizo que Yoruichi suspirara con cansancio

En 5 minutos todos estaban listos y entrando al Senkaimon para irse a la Sociedad de Almas, quizás lo mejor sería ir primero donde el capitán Ukitake

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Kon, Yuzu, Karin, Papa-dijo Ichigo viendo a todos juntos viéndolo con seriedad

-Para que nos querías ver Kurosaki?-pregunto ajustándose los anteojos Ishida

-Es que…perdónenme…-dijo sin más bajando la mirada

-No nos pidas disculpas a nosotros pídesela a ella-dijo Karin señalándole la foto de una mesita allí estaba Rukia sentada en el sofá con Ichigo acostado sobre su regazo ella lo miraba con devoción y ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello naranja

-Lose…Siéndoles sincero nose ni porque me comporte así creo que tenía miedo y estaba bajo mucha presión..- dijo el aun con su cabeza gacha

-Cállate, esas son excusas- expuso su padre

-Así es Ichigo- continuo Chad

-Kurosaki-kun tienes que arreglar las cosas con Kuchiki-san- dijo Inoue con calma, mientras que todos la miraban sorprendidos por ser tan comprensiva

-Lo juro, Juro que lo arreglare pero….ella se siente dolida y yo…soy un imbécil…-

-Obviamente Nee-san se siente así- dijo Kon con sorna

-Oni-chan dale tiempo-hablo finalmente la única que no había hablado

-Cuanto tiempo Yuzu?-pregunto levantando la mirada dolido-Ella no querrá verme nunca…-

-Ichigo ella te ama-dijo Isshin poniéndole una mano en el hombro-Si ella no lo hiciera, no se preocuparía y tampoco estaría tan dolida-

-Es verdad Kurosaki, "se supone" que tu también la amas- opino Uryu

-Si la amo-dijo el viéndolos con determinación-Pero…-

-Nada de peros Ichi-nii Yuzu tiene razón dale tiempo- dijo Karin

-Pero el problema es cuánto tiempo!-levanto un poco la vos ya que estaba molesto consigo mismo y se estaba desesperando

-Espera 1 año Ichigo-declaro Isshin

-Que!-dijo asombrado-Porque tanto tiempo!´?-

-Ichigo en la sociedad de almas 1 año son como 100-

-Pero para ese entonces ella no sentirá nada por mí, y puede que ella encuentre a alguien más…-

-Na no creo-dijo Kon-Nee-san te dijo que a ella le salían demasiados pretendientes pero que ninguno tenía su kokoro en cambio tu si lo tienes- declaro el peluche con envidia en sus últimas palabras levantando un poco el ánimo del peli naranja

-El tiene razón-dijeron todos

-Se que te vas a Hueco Mundo hijo porque?-

-Necesito terminar de dominar mi Hollow-declaro Ichigo- No quería lastimarla por eso intente alejarla de mi-

-Entonces esa era tu verdadera intención-dijo Sado

-Kurosaki, no mediste tus actos ahora ella esta lastimada y según lo que dice Urahara-san a ella no le irá bien hoy, tendrá que enfrentar a la central de los 46-

-Enserio?-dijo asustado

-Si kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san enfrentara a la central de los 46 con su hermano-

-con byakuya?-dijo asombrado

-Si Ichi-nii, también estará Unohana taicho y Ukitake taicho- menciono Karin

-Al menos la apoyaran mientras yo no estoy-dijo volviendo a bajar su mirada

-Ichigo porque dices que necesitas dominar tu hollow?-dijo Isshin con una sonrisa pervertida cosa que hizo que Ichigo se sonrojara extremadamente

-Si es verdad, porque lo quieres dominar Kurosaki?- opino Ishida con interrogantes en su cabeza

-Es que bueno, etto mientras ella y yo h-haciamos c-co-cosas el luchaba conmigo y una vez la lastimo-declaro totalmente sonrojado

-Está bien-contestaron todos con un sonrojo leve al imaginarse esa escena

-Kurosaki quiero hablar contigo en privado-dijo Ishida de pronto, ante esto todos abandonaron la sala

-Kurosaki Lo siento- dijo de pronto Ishida desviando la mirada sumamente enojado y indignado por lo que decía

-Eh y porque te disculpas Ishida?-pregunto confundido

-Por haber creído que era por Orihime-san, me había molestado el hecho que pensaras eso pero veo que tu lo hiciste por un motivo diferente-

-Si no tienes porque disculparte, yo dije que era por Inoue para no sacar que tenía que controlar mi hollow ya que se preocuparían mas por mi y no quería eso-

-Bueno como sea, tienes que arreglar esto, piensas esperar 1 año para ello?-pregunto un poco intrigado

-No-dijo sonriendo como estúpido-Mi padre lo dijo en un sentido en el cual solo nosotros nos entendemos, el quiere que espere 1 mes terrestre pero como 1 mes aquí es un como 1 año haya y en Hueco mundo por eso me iré a entrenar y aclarar muchos de mis pensamientos-

-Eres un maldito bastardo Kurosaki, por primera vez en mi vida me siento confundido por tu extraña lógica- dijo Ishida marchándose

-Gracias Muchachos…-dijo observando por la ventana como cada quien se marchaba

-Bien Ichigo-baka sácame de mi sexy cuerpo y méteme en tu horrendo cuerpo para que te largues entre más rápido mejor- dijo Kon con los brazos cruzados

-Idiota-declaro Ichigo dejando a Kon en su cuerpo-Oye Kon-

-Que quieres?-

-Que hago si Rukia no me perdona?-

-Porque me lo preguntas a mi?

-Porque eres un jodido pervertido además tu leíste su diario yo no-

-Obviamente primero se alejara de ti lo mas que pueda para no ser lastimada- dijo Kon viéndolo serio- después alejaría a su hijo de ti- prosiguió- por ultimo terminaría dejándote ir a verlo pero no sé si te dejaría verla o peor aun nose si te perdonaría Ichigo-

-Gracias Kon- dijo apuñando sus tensos puños

-Vamos no actúes por lo que no eres, seguro le explicas y entenderá claro se sentiría indignada y otras cosas pero seguro te perdonaría- dijo dándole ánimos

-Oh y otra cosa me cuentas después que escribió en su Diario!- grito saliendo más animado

-OYE!-Grito enojado

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (Quiero $$ xD) $$$

-Quien es?- dijo un peli blanco desde adentro

-Soy yo Ukitake-taicho- hablo rukia nerviosa

-Oh Kuchiki-san pasa-dijo abriendo la puerta corrediza-Estas mejor de ánimos, ya aclararon las cosas con Kurosaki-san?- pregunto dándole una sonrisa paternal pero se asombro un poco al ver a la morena con los ojos obscuros

-Pues, el y yo definitivamente no volveremos a estar juntos- dijo ella fríamente

-Oh lo lamento- dijo Ukitake inquieto

-No se preocupe, ya tenía bastantes días de estar distante conmigo así que no me extraña mucho que esto haya pasado-

-….-Ukitake estaba sin palabras al ver como Rukia hablaba tan fría de el asunto más doloroso de ella, claro entendía muy bien ella era una Kuchiki de todas formas por eso eran tan fríos y distantes con las cosas que los lastimaban-Kuchiki-san ven acércate a mi- dijo el estirando sus brazos, en ese momento observo los ojos de Rukia tornarse confusos

-Vamos ven que no te comeré- dijo el intentando amenizar el ambiente tenso

-Está bien-contesto dudosa acercándose a él ya cuando estaban frente a frente Ukitake la abraza fuertemente

-Se que esto no es fácil para ti- dijo el acariciando sus Brunos cabellos como un padre con su hija-Desahógate cada vez que quieras te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras-

En ese momento Rukia comenzó a sollozar en silencio abrazándose a él-G-gracias U-ukitake T-taicho-

-De nada tu sabes que te quiero como si fueses me hija- dijo acariciándole los cabellos

-Gracias papa…- susurro ella cosa que Ukitake hizo que sonriera con ternura

Ya habiendo pasado un tiempo ambos se separaron y siguieron con su plática anterior, después Rukia salió ya un poco mejor de su escuadrón, mientras llegaba a la Mansión Kuchiki para hablar con su hermano

-Rukia ya me entere de lo que paso entre tú y Kurosaki- dijo de la nada él en su oficina

-Qué? Como sabes eso Nii-sama?- pregunto asustada

-Yoruichi y Unohana hablaron conmigo respecto a lo que sucedió contigo después de lo de la boda- dijo Byakuya con su tono neutro de siempre

-Nii-sama…-

-Rukia seré franco contigo, me preocupa lo que los de la central 46 digan nose si tu estas consiente de esta información, pero en esa central ay miembros del clan Kuchiki-

Rukia abrió los ojos muy grandes ante eso, ósea que las cosas serian peores- Nii-sama entones ellos intentaran?—fue interrumpida

-Así es Rukia te intentaran hacer la vida imposible así como me la hicieron a mí con Hisana-

Rukia estaba en shock total

-Quiero que te prepares la reunión será dentro de 10 minutos Rukia- dijo el pasando por su lado- Y Rukia lamento que…tu amor no funcionara- susurro marchándose dejando a una cohibida Rukia

-Esto será un infierno- murmuro entre dientes Byakuya bastante molesto pero lo ocultaba-_Bastardo infeliz cedí a tu petición de dejarte a Rukia para que la cuidaras y amaras no para que la lastimaras, te acecinare Kurosaki Ichigo- _Pensó el Kuchiki-Espero que me perdones por haber dejado que esto pasara Hisana- susurro con un hilo de vos observando el cielo

-Rukia-chan- dijo Taoko pasándole una mano frente a la cara

_-….- _Al no tener respuesta la zarandeo trayéndola de regreso

-Taoko que paso?- pregunto en otro mundo

-A usted que le pasa me pregunto Rukia-chan, el señor se acaba de marchar a una reunión- afirmo Taoko

-Hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunto exasperada

-Hace 10 minutos-

-Adiós Taoko Ya regresare…- dijo marchándose totalmente pálida

-Pobre chiquilla..- dijo observándola mientras se marchaba-Seguro ese muchacho pelirrojo empeorara las cosas…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(n_n la mejor parte :S)&&&&&

-Bienvenidos a la Central 46- hablaron los ancianos

-Gracias-dijeron los capitanes

-Tenemos entendido que autorizamos que Kuchiki Rukia se desposara con Kurosaki Ichigo quien fue el que armo el revoloteo en el Seretei-hablo Echiro Kimiko un anciano amargado

-Así es, pero nos han informado que la dichosa pareja se ha desintegrado dejando como consecuencia a ese pequeño monstruo- hablo Riku Kuchiki un anciano con porte arrogante

Rukia quien estaba callada le ofendió cuando dijo Monstruo iba a replicar pero Unohana se le adelanto

-A que se refiere cuando señala con su arrugado dedo índice el vientre de Kuchiki Rukia y dice que hay un "Monstruo"- dijo con un aura maligna

Ukitake sonrió ahora le tocaba a el

-Por favor defíname que es un "monstruo" para usted- dijo Ukitake juguetón haciendo que los ancianos se indignaran

-Orden orden!- dijo el manda más de la sala al ver el cuchicheo de los demás

-Sabe que esto es muy serio para el clan Kuchiki verdad?-dijo Jiroto Kuchiki parecía un buen anciano tenia porte elegante pero a la vez se notaba que era otro estirado

-Exactamente por eso estoy aquí también- declaro Byakuya con una mirada retadora a todos menos a Jiroto ya que él había ayudado a su matrimonio

Riku quien ya estaba sospechando de que Jiroto los ayudaría lanzo una oración venenosa

-Exacto aquí están las mayores decepciones del clan Dios Santo! Esto degradara al clan Kuchiki a un nivel horrendo suficiente teníamos con que Byakuya recogiera a dos perras del Rukongai-

-Cállese-replico colérico Byakuya aunque lo ocultaba-Usted no tiene derecho a faltarme el respeto a ese nivel que se a creído?- soltó sin mas

-Ja! Mocoso insolente SOY tu superior así que témeme-

-Creo que tu eres el que falta el respeto Riku- hablo Jiroto- Retiene tu lengua imprudente- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Byakuya y Rukia

-Nos estamos saliendo del tema mis amigos!-replico humillado Riku

-Mejor cállate Riku termina con tu insolencia de una vez, que esto es serio-

-Bien-

-Según lo que nos informaron tu hijo o hija será sumamente peligroso o peligrosa-hablo una señora de cabello blanco con ojos celestes

-Así es-hablo Unohana calmadamente-Puede que tenga parte Hollow ya que Kurosaki-san posee uno pero también existe la posibilidad de que no lo posea-

-Y eso quien nos lo asegura?- hablo otro-Sera mejor dejar que muera y no nazca- dijo otro

Rukia quien se había quedado callada todo el rato sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír lo que decían todos

-Si así será mejor no nos arriesgaríamos a nada, o si ella es tan necia en seguir porque no se lo damos al departamento de Investigación y que experimenten con ese coso- dijo despreocupadamente Riku

Rukia se tenso

-Riku será mejor que guardes tu lengua si no quieres pasar vergüenza-dijo ya molesto Jiroto

-Jiroto dinos que piensas?-dijo el manda mas

-Pienso que deberíamos saber a fondo las razones de por qué quiere seguir con este asunto Kuchiki Rukia- dijo viéndola interesado

-Yo pienso que deberíamos expulsarla del clan por habernos humillado tanto- hablo Riku

-Si eso es mejor, así dejan de humillarlos-dijeron algunos, Rukia estaba más que tensa viro su cabeza a su hermano y el tenia su mirada clavada en Jiroto no estaba segura pero parecía que le pedía ayuda, después volteo a Unohana quien respondía las preguntas que lanzaban los ancianos respecto al crecimiento del bebe, volteo asía Ukitake quien prácticamente estaba peleando con Riku

-Ukitake Juushiro le pido por favor dejar la central-

Ukitake volteo a ver a Rukia y le deseo suerte por la mirada después se marcho

-Je eso le pasa por no respetarme-hablo Riku arrogantemente-Bien ya la mayoría estamos de acuerdo en botar a Kuchiki Rukia del clan para siempre-

-No es cierto, yo y los otros no estamos de acuerdo-declaro Jiroto

-Pero la mayoría gana Jiroto lo siento pero creo que esta vez Riku tiene razón-

Byakuya abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal

-Quienes se creen para querer botar a un Kuchiki del clan?- hablo indignado Byakuya- Yo soy la cabeza del clan y yo decido quien se queda y quien seba así que con todo respeto Tío le sugiero que no me haga enfurecer y me guarde el respeto que merezco- Rukia se quedo atónita ante esto

-Byakuya tiene razón Riku tú no eres nadie para decidir si se va o no- dijo Jiroto orgulloso de su sobrino/nieto

-Aun así pienso que es necesario que ese "coso" muera- dijo viendo desafiante a Rukia

-El "coso" que usted dice es MI hijo así que no se atreva a faltarnos el respeto mas- hablo por fin Rukia ya bastante harta de ese viejo

-Vean! La insolente alfan a hablado! Dime "perra" eres o mejor dicho te crees tan especial que harán una excepción?-

-Cállese le eh dicho- dijo Rukia viéndolo desafiante- Yo no pierdo la esperanza porque sé que no son unos desalmados como usted!-le grito

-ORDEN, ORDEN!-

-Ja No puedes tener un hijo sin tu prometido, así que ahí estas jodida tienes dos opciones o matar al "coso" o irte del clan- dijo con superioridad Riku

-Riku tienes un punto con lo de el prometido, Rukia-chan me temo que tienes que tener a un hombre contigo para hacerle saber a todo el Seretei que el clan Kuchiki está creciendo en vez de desintegrarse y si tienes 3 opciones pero no son esas- dijo calmado Jiroto viendo los ojos miedosos de Rukia

-Cuales son esas opciones?- dijo ella

-Una es comprometerte con alguien más para no levantar sospechas, y la otra es dejar que el niño nazca pero en secreto y dárselo al departamento de Investigación y la ultima que es asesinar al pequeño- dijo las últimas dos opciones con tristeza el sabia que ella elegiría la primera opción

-Pero como se que la perra no elegirá ninguna asesinémoslo- dijo Riku

-Ella no ha decidido aun- dijo Jiroto callándole la boca a su hermano

-Yo…-Jiroto la miro algo ansioso-Me comprometeré con alguien pero—fue cortada abruptamente por Riku

-Niña terca! Está bien Abarai Renji pasa- dijo Riku viéndola con maldad el mencionado salió de su escondite sonriéndole a Rukia

-Te veras obligada a casarte con él, así mismo todo lo que incluye el matrimonio-dijo con maldad Riku

-Esta insinuando que me acueste con el después!- exclamo enojada

-Así es porque eres una "zorra" igual a tu hermana- ante esto Byakuya lo fulmino con la mirada tocando el mango de su katana

-CALLESE! Ya me tiene cansada! Usted lo único que ha hecho es faltarnos el respeto, así que le sugiero que frene su asquerosa y venenosa lengua- grito enojada para luego taparse la boca

-Esta hecho Kuchiki Rukia, tú te casaras con Abarai Renji y tendrás un heredero del propio-dijo el manda mas

-Que!-grito ofendida, Unohana bajo la mirada y Byakuya volteo a ver a Renji acecinándolo con la mirada

-Abarai Renji oficialmente se ha cumplido tu deseo Kuchiki Rukia será absolutamente tuya después del parto-dijo Riku viéndola destilando veneno

Renji observo a Rukia quien lo miraba dolida

-Atención me parece que te has sobrepasado hermano-hablo Jiroto mostrando su entrecejo fruncido-Rukia-chan TU no estás obligada a mantener Relaciones tan intimas con Abarai a menos que así lo desees pero de lo contrario NI EL te puede obligar- le dijo levantándose señalando a Renji

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Renji-Aquí en las reglas del Clan Kuchiki dice que cada miembro de su familia debe tener un heredero legitimo, ósea ella tiene que hacer el amor conmigo-dijo viendo a Rukia quien se le quedo viendo con cara de –No-me-jodas-Renji-

Jiroto no podía decir nada era cierto pero ella se miraba vulnerable y a leguas se notaba la tristeza que emanaba su ser

-No me pueden obligar a hacerlo con él!-grito Rukia con ojos suplicantes-Acaso no creen en el amor!-grito ya bastante alarmada

-Si creemos en el amor querida, pero—Renji saco su zampackuto y puso la katana en el vientre de la chica—tu amor no funciono así que no te queda de otra más que hacerlo- declaro una anciana de el lado izquierdo

-Así es- Renji hizo presión en su vientre ganándose un quejido de ella-Tienes que sino Tu "coso" Morirá- dijo sonriéndole con veneno Riku o si desde ese momento le haría la vida imposible-Así que cásate con él y no morirá pero si después te niegas daré la orden de ejecutarlo inmediatamente-

Jiroto miro angustiado a Byakuya quien no contradijo nada, sabía que él se sentía mal respecto a lo que le pasaba a ella después de todo el se había encariñado con Rukia, claro el mismo había visto los ojos agonizantes de Rukia…

-Promételo, promete que no lo lastimaras….- dijo ella bajando la mirada dejando caer lagrimas-Prométemelo…..-pidió suplicante

-Claro que lo prometo es mas lo Juro!-dijo falsamente Riku claro Jiroto no lo permitiría lo estaría frenando aunque fueses lo último que hiciera

-Acepto su propuesta….- dijo mirando a Renji con los ojos llorosos….-_Maldito bastardo no pensé que fueses así-_ pensó observando a su "mejor amigo"

Mientras tanto con Ichigo

-_Se te esta olvidando algo importante mi rey-Dijo Ogichi_

_-eh? a que te refieres imbecil?- pregunto enojado_

_-Me refiero a que tu no sabes que decidio mi reina acerca de nuestro bebe- dijo sonriendo sadicame_

_-No es tuyo es mio y de ella, eh espera tienes razon...ella dijo que abortaria...Maldicion!-grito jalandose los cabellos_

_-Jajajajaja-rio el hollow_

_-Callate malnacido eso no me detendre le pedire perdon muchas veces si es necesario- Grito Ichigo con determinacion en sus ojos_

**Tobe continued...**

* * *

><p>Bien e,e creo que fui algo sobrepasada con los OOC de los personajes, pero aveces se necesitan como ven las cosas con Ichigo ya están mejor y WAW! Renji es el malo ahora y que decir de Riku u_u Pobre Rukia y pobre Jiroto :l<p>

Bien les Agradesco sus reviews :3 Se que e tardado demasiado -.-

_**Key-18 o mejor dicho Keyka-chan xD**__ ya actualize! Bien si me hiciste sufrir queia leer mas de tu fic T.T odio que me dejes anciosa pero ni modo eso me gano Xd_

_**Kya **__No me mates T.T yo tampoco puedo ver a Ichi asi por eso me costaba escribir el capi porque era mas triste Xd pero ya lo arregle :P_

_**Koral Kurosaki **__OwO enseriio yo pensé que te olviste de mi historia XD Pero gracias aquí se mira lo de Byakuya y Rukia u_u también Rukia tenia 6 meses de embarazo :P_

_**Adryloveschappy**__ Jajaja se nota que quieres matarlo e,e Altoo el sufrirá por hacer eso :P Así que dejame matarlo a mi ^_^_

_Bien ¿Merezco Reviews? Creo que no pero déjenme uno no se olviden de mi T.T_

_Hitomiko Kuchikii-san xD_


	5. Estas perdonado Renji

Hola ¬¬'

Les sere sincera eh perdido las esperanzas del Ichirukismo eh leído la ultima entrevista respecto al arco final de Bleach y Kubo dijo que Ichigo corresponderá el amor de Orihime, espero y esto sea falso no estoy segura que sea cierta pero es muy desmoralizadora, Perdon por los errores y por la tardanza.

* * *

><p>Hace ya varias horas habían pasado desde la reunión en la central de los 46 y Rukia estaba con Byakuya en su cuarto<p>

-Rukia….lamento lo que paso con Abarai- susurro Byakuya

-No te preocupes Nii-sama..-dijo con un tono de voz frio

-Rukia estaré en mi oficina, si necesitas algo avísame o si deseas algo díselo a Taoko- aviso saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta corrediza despacio después la observo en silencio y apretó los puños y en sus ojos grises se observaba la furia mientras que los orbes violáceos estaban apagados completamente

Renji iba pensativo en definitiva no tuvo otra opción ese tal Riku lo había sobornado y lo peor de todo es que ahora el perdería a Rukia para siempre pero tales si se lo explicaba ella entendería, pero sus ojos se vinieron a la mente de Renji y paro su paso para apretar y rechinar sus puños y dientes de pura impotencia Y RABIA

-Abarai Renji…-escucho un susurro cargado de odio e ira

-Taicho…yo…lo puedo explicar..-murmuro el

-Abarai siempre te tuve muy buena estima hasta llegue a confiar en ti, pero me has decepcionado Abarai te exijo una explicación valida por haber hecho sufrir más a Rukia-

-Taicho esto es un asunto serio, Kuchiki Riku el me ah obligado a hacer todo esto-

-Excusas-

-No! Es verdad Taicho! Él, el sigue enfadado con vosotros! Por eso el me obliga a actuar así con Rukia! Yo siempre me negué pero él me amenazo apuntando con su Katana a Rukia mientras dormía!- grito exasperado

-Hmp lárgate de la mansión, hablaremos después de ver como sigue Rukia- mascullo el capitán antes de desaparecer

-Ufff…-suspiro Renji eso era mejor ya se sentía más en paz consigo mismo pero no se iría hasta ver a Rukia

Entro con cuidado a su cuarto y se acerco al futon y la contemplo completamente dormida, su rostro no reflejaba esa paz que solía tener antes tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios curvados en una sonrisa al revés, aparte de tener pequeñas lagrimas en las hendiduras de sus ojos

Renji se acerco a ella y limpio sus lagrimas entonces ella dejo escapar un quejido angustiado, el lo único que izo fue contemplarla el sabia una técnica para que se calmara cuando estaba dormida así que iba a intentarlo, puso la yema de su dedo índice en las cejas de la pelinegra y las comenzó a alisar asía atrás, en ese momento ella se volvió a quejar pero esta vez fue más como un suspiro cansado eso indico a Renji que ella se estaba relajando ya después de haber desecho su entrecejo fruncido decidió probar lo prohibido para deshacer esa sonrisa al revés se acerco lentamente ya estaba apunto de besarla solo faltaban unos milímetros cuando de repente una sombra golpea a Renji en la cara, el desconcertado se levanta se sacude su vestimenta y deposita un beso rápido antes de que lo golpeen de nuevo y se aleja rápidamente.

-IDIOTA QUE CREES QUE HACES!-grito Ichigo totalmente enojado jalando a Renji de su Hakama por la parte del cuello lejos de la habitación

-Suéltame imbécil- rugió Renji soltándose de su agarre

Ichigo lo volvió a Golpear fuertemente y lo dejo en el piso, Renji se levanto tambaleándose pregunto el porqué de todas sus acciones, Ichigo izo entrar en razón a Renji por su estúpido comportamiento mientras que Renji se deprimía aun mas por haber lastimado tanto a Rukia

-En fin Renji cometí el peor de todos los errores-

-No Ichigo yo necesito decirte algo importante-

-Ya se lo de la central ah eso eh venido a sido un infierno convencer a Urahara san a que me deje venir a verla- exclamo cansado

-Ichigo yo me casare con Rukia-

Ichigo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal declaración no puede ser le iban a quitar a la mujer de su vida antes de recuperarla!

-QUE?-

-Ya es oficial, lo siento me amenazaron no tuve opción además era yo o era un pervertido noble llamado Takashi Mokoru Ichigo entiende! Lo hice para protegerla, necesito aclararle todo no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga- dijo Renji angustiado

-Maldición Renji Ojala la toques que te mato escuchas solo cuídala mientras vuelvo pero NO LA TOQUES!-

-Está bien es solo que necesito explicarle-

-Yo intentare también primero habla tu después yo, bien vamos te parece?-

-Bien…-

Ambos caminaron hasta la mansión ya que se habían alejado luchando entre ellos, los dos estabas preocupados por la misma persona o mejor dicho por las mismas personas tomando en cuenta el pequeño que tenía en su vientre. Ambos entraron en silencio a la habitación observaron el futon donde antes descansaba Rukia y no había nada con el menor ruido posible se movieron por el cuarto ambos se sentaron alrededor del futon suspirando preocupados de repente Ichigo sintió el filo de una katana blanca en su cuello, había algo extraño su hoja no era blanca era negra y su mango era blanco Renji totalmente paralizado Conocía muy bien de quien se trataba

-No le hagas daño el solo quiere hablar- dijo Renji

La bella dama los miro acusadoramente a ambos más que todo al Joven de cabello Rojizo el de anaranjado no le preocupaba gracias a su esposo Zangetsu conocía muy bien la historia tenía una capucha blanca que no dejaba ver quien era pero se la quito frente a ambos dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos extrañamente en sus ojos parecía un fuego blanco al que había dentro era demasiado intensa su mirada

-Puedes quitarme la katana del cuello por favor Sode No Shirayuki?- pidió Ichigo algo apenado

-No quisiera pero si Rukia-sama se entera que te mate, me mata después- dijo ella en tono molesto

-Donde está Rukia?-pregunto Renji asustado- Como esta su mundo interno? Como te materializaste? Porque tus ojos parecen llamas blancas?-

-Primero ella está dormida en el Futon no se asusten tiene los ojos abiertos nose que le pasa solo les aseguro que ella me dejo que saliera de su mundo para que no corriera peligro, es decir su mundo interno como saben es de Nieve y Hielo lastimosamente ahora ya no es ese mundo ahora solo hay tormentas de nieve avalanchas entre muchos otros desastres, y nose míralo por ti mismo- dijo extendiendo una mano asía el futon "vacio" con la mano hizo un gesto que parecía remover algo de encima y bingo ahí estaba acostada boca arriba con los ojos que parecían llamas azules/violetas ardiendo, Ichigo asustado le toco la frente y estaba sudando frio

-Eso no es normal! Rukia despierta!-intento moverla pero Sode no Shirayuki lo apunto con la katana

-Cállate Shinigami Sustituto! Mira su katana!- ordeno la hermosa mujer, ambos hombres fijaron la vista en su Zampackuto, miraban los ojos de Sode y Rukia arder y la hoja que antes era blanca teñirse de un negro destilando un aura azul

-Porque esta así?—pregunto Renji ya bastante alarmado

Sode cerró los ojos y suspiro con cansancio

-Les diré-Dijo cerrando los ojos de Rukia con la palma de su mano- Ella no sabe qué hacer ni que pensar y menos sentir hay dos sentimientos muy fuertes el dolor y la decepción súmale a eso el gran aprecio que te tiene Abarai y a ti Ichigo san el amor que te guarda- dijo viéndolos con seriedad

-Pero aun no entiendo el porqué de sus ojos?-

-En nuestros ojos se refleja la batalla ella no quiere sentirse así como lo hace y de ella está naciendo un nuevo sentimiento por ustedes me imagino que han oído hablar del "odio" y la "repulsión" –

-Ella nos odia y le repugnamos?- pregunto Ichigo cabizbajo

-No realmente en el fondo ella se odia a si misma por sentirse así, pero su corazón está muy destruido no la culpo si llega a actuar mal ante ustedes pero ella está muy lastimada por eso siente lo que siente todo es acusa del dolor-

-Mmm bueno podemos hablar con ella?-

-Si pueden- dijo observando su muñeca brillar y desapareciendo para volver a su mundo interno- al parecer ella ya tomo su decisión… suerte muchachos- dijo desapareciendo

-Mmmm…-se escucho un gemido de la boca femenina- Maldición…- su tono de vos era frio apagado lúgubre triste—Malditos imbéciles…- los maldijo a los presentes- Como los odio…-

Ambos sintieron una punzada en sus corazones

-Rukia- dijeron ambos al unisonó cosa que hizo que la aludida abriera los ojos opacos- Rukia yo….- expreso Renji

Rukia al escuchar la vos de Renji sintió una Rabia gigantesca pero cayo sus emociones rápido se sentó con cuidado y con sus ojos cerrados, ambos sentían algo de frio en el ambiente

-Rukia perdón por actuar así, yo a mi me amenazaron con matarme por favor perdóname! Tú estabas dormida te estaban apuntando con una Katana al cuello! Rukia por favor entiende!- Rukia con escuchar el tono de desesperación en su amigo la ira que sintió se calmo y entre abrió sus ojos dejando ver aun las llamas azules

-Eh Ichigo haría lo mismo?... me pediría perdón…?- pregunto en su mente lastimosamente lo dijo en vos alta aunque fue en un susurro claro ambos lo escucharon pero parecía que estaba hablando consigo misma, a Ichigo se le nublo la mirada al ver el semblante cambiar de frio a extremadamente triste que tenía su amada enana

-Me perdonas Rukia?- dijo Renji abrazándola de repente ella abrió un poco mas sus ojos las llamas que tenía antes ya no eran fuertes eran más suaves parecía que estaba tranquilizándose ella con temor a ser rechazada por su abrazo con cuidado subió sus manos para corresponderle y sin querer comenzó a sollozar en sus hombros diciendo –Te perdono Renji….-

Ichigo al ver a ambos en semejante estado pensó que mejor era marcharse a punto de hacerlo estaba cuando fue descubierto por la de orbes violáceos llenos de lagrimas

-I-ichigo?- dijo con temor

-Ah H-hola Rukia-dijo nervioso tenía miedo de su reacción

-Que haces aquí?- dijo con un tono neutro observándolo con sus iris que palpitaban de la emoción al pensar que venía a disculparse con ella y que toda iba a mejorar si él le entregaba su amor de nuevo

-A no solo pasaba por aquí vine a ver cómo le fue a los capitanes en la Central de los 46 pensé que tendrían problemas por lo de **tu** hijo- el evadió la realidad de enfrentarse y suplicar perdón a la mujer que amaba no sabía cuánto daño le podían causar sus palabras aunque ella aun conservaba la esperanza…

-Y solo viniste a eso?- expreso ella con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo

-Si, bueno me voy adiós y lo siento enana- dijo marchándose lo más rápido que pudo

Renji quien vio incrédulo todo lo que hizo Ichigo soltó a Rukia y le grito Gallina al peli naranjo lleno de rabia se volteo y vio a su amiga derramado un mar de lagrimas él se acerco y le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus dedos se acerco mucho a ella sus narices se rozaban él le dijo- Tranquila Rukia ya pasara ya verás lo olvidaras tu y el bebe serán muy felices ya verás que si no llores yo… yo te-las palabras se le atoraron no estaba seguro de decirle lo que sentía en ese preciso instante así que se lo guardo ya se lo diría pero no quería presionarla a tomar una decisión- yo te cuidare Rukia…-

-Gracias Renji…-

-No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos no?- dijo sonriéndole contagiándola también- Tienes razón cabeza de Piña- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste pero intentaba sonreír

Ring Ring Ring Ring…

-Oye Renji que es eso?- pregunto Rukia aun con dolor al escuchar el teléfono de su amigo vibrar

-Oh my teléfono lo siento Rukia pero me tengo que ir- expreso el viendo con entusiasmo el teléfono

-Que tendrás que hacer?- pregunto ella al ver la cara de su mejor amigo

-Nada solo ir a traer unas cosas a la Tienda Urahara quédate aquí, luego vendré y hablare contigo si? Adiós- Le dijo dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios femeninos

-_Esto será muy doloroso para mi….- pensó Rukia_

-Al fin llegas Abarai-Kun!- Grito Kisuke sonriendo

-Ya bájele Urahara san vamos al grano No quiero ver a Rukia así- hablo el peli rojo

-Bueno pasa-

Ambos entraron ahí se encontraba Byakuya Unohana Ukitake Ichigo Jiroto y el ultimo que era el y Urahara

-Bueno Kurosaki ya nos ah explicado el porque de sus comportamientos tan ridículos-hablo el Kuchiki molesto por todo lo que ah sufrido su hermana- Disculpen pero quiero acabar con esto de una ves no soporto ver a Rukia así, ustedes no an tenido consideración de tener en cuenta sus ideales-

-Perdon Byakuya quiero arreglarlo pero no quiero hacerle mas daño- comenzó a decir el Kurosaki antes que Ukitake lo interrumpiera

-Ya nos quedo claro Ichigo-san pero Byakuya tiene razón tenemos que planear bien todo esto porque hay una persona en especial que quiere hacerle daño a Rukia-

-Así es Ukitake-taicho debemos protegerla ante el ya que es muy poderoso también el niño debemos controlar su embarazo para que no sufra ningún riesgo y se desarrolle como se debe o en este caso como que si fuese un niño normal pero controlando su Reatsu- dijo Unohana analizando las probabilidades

-Escúcheme señorita Unohana usted me parece buena persona- comenzó a halar por primera vez Jiroto- Así que le pediré un gran favor, a todos especialmente a usted señor Abarai y dispense Ichigo pero a usted no lo necesitamos, se lo que paso con su ex novia o ex amante como desee pero déjeme decirle que no dejare que ah Kuchiki Rukia se le hiera mas por lo tanto se absolutamente todo lo que ah vivido gracias a mi mejor amigo Taoko y le sugiero en mi criterio que si quiere recuperarla intente reconquistarla porque déjeme decirle que ella se miraba muy dolida y su reatsu es decadente y a la vez aumenta, su estado de ánimo la afectara mucho, aunque no hable con ella directamente se que lo que intentara hacer para auto protegerse y proteger a su hijo es alejarlo de usted, así que aténgase a las consecuencias-

-Lo hare, enfrentare lo que tenga que enfrentar pero la necesito conmigo así tenga que salir a luchar contra todo el Seretei de nuevo-hablo con determinación Ichigo

-Lo entiendo Ichigo san pero en ese caso no es necesario que luches tendrás que luchar contra ella misma y contra mi hermano Riku maldito envidioso siempre quiso un heredero por eso intenta hacerles la vida imposible a los últimos Kuchikis- dijo Jiroto molesto

-Bueno entonces cuanto tiempo mas tendré que esperar?- pregunto Ichigo ansioso

-Hasta que el niño nazca Kurosaki te necesitara para protegerlo y ahí podrás reconquistarla claro Abarai puede ganar puntos también así que esfuérzate- le dijo Jiroto motivando a Ichigo con competencia claro sabia que el Kurosaki daría todo de sí para conseguirla de nuevo

-Está bien- dijo mirando a los demás con un brillo en sus ojos llenos de esperanza

Ya habían pasado 3 meses después de esa Noticia Rukia y Renji ya eran oficialmente prometidos frente a todos, todo iba bien y de acuerdo al plan de Urahara y Yoruichi para juntar a Rukia y a el Peli naranjo hablando de esa naranja él había trabajado muy duro en los últimos meses ya solo le faltaban 3 Meses más para solucionar todo el desmadre que armo

Aunque a decir verdad estaba más preocupado por lo que Renji le contaba respecto a Rukia y su bebe ya estaba en el noveno mes ya iba a dar a luz y no estaba seguro de ir a verla quería hacer caso a su padre pero no él deseaba verla ya no resistía mas sin verla necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los del como ansiaba escuchar de nuevo esas lindas palabras con su vos, pero tendría que esperar el tenia que ser fuerte y todo por haber intentado "protegerla" de una forma poco convencional.

Según Ichigo, Renji no haría nada más que cuidarla pero pobre Renji y Rukia sabían muy bien que tenían como actuar como una pareja normal y eso significaba demostrarse que se querían en público, claramente a Rukia no le parecía en absoluto que Renji fuese el que se apoderara d su boca, ella no sabía porque pero no podía soportar menos de 1 minuto con los labios de él sobre los de ella lo repugnaba no era porque no supiera besar todo lo contrario pero ella solo quería el sabor de chocolate en su boca como el dulce sabor de los labios de Ichigo…

Tu be continued…

* * *

><p>En fin se que quieren matarme lo lamento mucho enserio últimamente escribo solo cuando estoy deprimida y o castigada porque es cuando mas inspiración tengo me siento avergonzadísima por no continuar mis fics no los abandonare se los prometo solo tengan mucha paciencia conmigo por favor.<p>

A si una cosa mas en el siguiente capi es el parto de Rukia..

Zenaida Kuchiki..


End file.
